


Destination favorite

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Une surprise pour Sherlock...





	Destination favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isafil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts), [Iolanfg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/gifts).



> Pour le prompt de la page FB "Mystrade is our division": "favorite"...qui est identique en français et en anglais (au moins US), donc retour au français, mais je ferai peut-être une traduction.

Sherlock trouvait le comportement de Mycrfot des plus surprenants ces temps-ci. Le cadet était vraiment très intrigué, enfin lorsqu'il arrivait à voir son frère aîné, qui était de plus en plus inaccessible. 

"Et Lestrade qui a disparu aussi!

-Ah, lui, il a pris quelques jours! Il est parti à Glastonbury!

-Glastonbury! Tiens donc! C'est la destination favorite de mon frère en Angleterre!

-Ton frère! A Glastonbury! 

-Tu l'imagines mal communier avec la nature, faire des câlins aux arbres? Tu as raison, ça ne va pas jusque-là. Mais la méditation, le calme... Oui, ça lui correspond. Sa vie est pourtant plutôt tranquille, mais en la matière, il n'en a jamais assez... Bon. De toute façon je ne peux pas rester sans solution pour contacter Lestrade! Je vais le chercher, en plus il y a des chances que je le tire d'un mauvais pas!

-Comment ça?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il est de nouveau amoureux? Je ne sais pas de qui, mais s'il n'est pas parti seul, possible que je lui évite une nouvelle déconvenue!

-Tu ne peux pas le laisser un peu tranquille?

-Pas question de le laisser sortir avec n'importe qui!", lança-t-il, cliquant déjà sur les horaires de train.

La ville n'avait guère changé depuis sa dernière visite, qui remontait à l'automne précédent. On était maintenant au tout début de l'été. La nature était florissante et verdoyante, le temps ensoleillé et magnifique, bien qu'un peu lourd. La tour de l'ancienne abbaye, au sommet de la colline, veillait toujours sur les passants, touristes ou habitants. Sherlock ne tarda pas à retrouver la trace de Greg, qu'il se mit à suivre. Il envoya un mot à John:

"Je vais trouver très vite celle qui croit mettre la main sur notre Gavin! Il s'est bien habillé, il jette un oeil à son reflet dans la moindre vitrine en passant, il a le regard vide, lève les yeux au ciel et ses mains tremblent! On la tient!" SH.

Greg avança jusqu'à un flanc de colline, entrant dans un parc où murmurait un ruisseau et où d'immenses arbres et de grandes haies de buis et de chèvrefeuille apportaient une touche de fraîcheur. Il murmura un "oh!" et s'immobilisa. Sherlock, qui se dissimula derrière un buisson, comprit lorsque le policier commença à parler, qu'il fixait quelqu'un qui lui restait invisible:

"Mon amour, tu es là... Tu avais raison, c'est un endroit magnifique, tellement calme!"

"Allez! Voyons cet animal!" SH.

Ce que vit ensuite Sherlock lui donna l'envie immédiate et irrépressible de prendre rendez-vous toutes affaires cessantes chez l'intégralité des meilleurs ophtalmologues du Royaume, voire de la planète.

Une longue silhouette s'était levée d'un banc et s'était avancée, étreignant Greg qui avait ouvert grand ses bras. Les deux hommes -oui, Lestrade fréquentait aussi des hommes, mais cela Sherlock le savait- s'embrassèrent tendrement, commençant à se murmurer de petits riens. 

"John! Le spécialiste de l'audition qui nous a consultés il y a deux mois! retrouve-le!" SH.

Cependant, le doute n'était plus permis. C'était bien la voix grave, mais traversée d'une chaleur inconnue, de son frère Mycrfot... L'esprit de Sherlock s'habitua pourtant, petit à petit, à l'idée d'une liaison -depuis quand, que n'avait-il pas observé assez attentivement?- entre son frère et l'inspecteur. Comment croire, pourtant, à autre chose qu'un caprice de l'un ou de l'autre -de son manipulateur de frère, évidemment qu'il fallait prévenir Lestrade! Il s'apprêta à révéler sa présence, préparant un discours tranchant pour son frère, mais dut encore se confronter à des faits inattendus.

Mycroft avait pris la main de Greg. Nerveux, tremblant un peu, il amena son compagnon près d'un solide chêne centenaire et le fixa résolument, retrouvant le ton du diplomate inflexible pour s'adresser à lui:

"Gregory, chéri... Oui, j'aime cet endroit, je suis venu ici un nombre incalculable de fois, dans des moments difficiles le plus souvent, mais certainement pas aujourd'hui. Je sais que ça ne fait pas très longtemps, nous deux... mais je n'ai aucun doute sur ce que me dit mon coeur, que je veux désormais plus que tout écouter en ce qui te concerne, et après tout ce n'est pas comme si on venait de se rencontrer... Alors si tu n'as pas peur d'une autre aventure qui, je t'en fais le serment, n'aura rien de celle qui t'a fait souffrir précédemment..."

Sherlock, au comble de la stupéfaction, vit alors son frère plier sa haute stature,s'agenouiller et sortir un anneau d'une poche, le tendant à un Greg au moins aussi abasourdi que le détective, mais indubitablement envahi de surcroît par une immense joie:

"Oh mon Dieu, Mycroft, tu... Tu es sûr? Moi? Ton mari... Oh oui, bien sûr, mon amour, oui! Il faut... Enfin, on doit voir... Encore plein de choses, peut-être va-t-il falloir essayer de vivre vraiment ensemble, maintenant, et John et Sherlock qui ne sont même pas au courant... Mais on va s'occuper de tout ça... Oui, évidemment, mille fois oui!"

Mycroft se releva, étouffa un sanglot et plaqua Greg contre le chêne en l'enlaçant encore. Sherlock, encore sous le coup de la surprise, mais peinant maintenant à réprimer un fou rire, décida de s'éloigner. Il reprit son téléphone avec un sourire.

"John, j'ai besoin de tes conseils. Tu as eu une belle-soeur, tu vas me dire comment gérer un beau-frère. Et je te préviens, j'ai besoin que tu sois précis!" SH.


End file.
